Shugo Chara! Lemons
by Tinpin's Lemons
Summary: A bunch of lemons and mature language from pleasure and ecstasy. Hehe mainly following Rima.
1. The Black Pen

The Black Pen:

Rima twirled the pen in the air for a bit while she laid her textbook aside on her bed. Although it is not the best way to study, that is laying on your bed, she had to find some kind of comfort because she had to study for the upcoming English finals, her least favorite subject. The pen fell from the air and landed on the floor beside her bed. She bent down to pick it up when she released a sudden moan. When she moved her body, the folds of the blanket rubbed up against her pink panties. Through her oversized white sweater, you could see her large tits. Her nipples were hard and elongated. She bit her lip. Perhaps she could take a break from studying?

She quickly threw the textbook onto her desk and grabbed the pen. The blonde shifted her pink sheets into a risen, flat, thin-like mountain. She sat down on it and began to move her hips. The blanket rubbed against her clit, giving her immense pleasure. "Mmmmn." She bit her lip. She did this many times before and her skills to find the quickest orgasm were quite the treasure.

As she began to move faster her hand reached her sweater. She lifted it up and let it rest on her ginormous breasts. They were a pair of DDs. She lifted one up to her mouth and sucked on it. She used the pen in her free hand to tease the area around her other nipple. She bit down harder from the pleasure coming from all parts of her body.

Her body got hotter and hotter. "Mmmmn, fuck-" many different boys and men ran through her head. She felt their rough and smooth fingers enter her and play with her clitoris. The men bit and tugged on her tits. And her body responded to one of the teachers fingering her under her short school uniform skirt. She squirted all over her bed and squealed from ecstasy.

Her boobs followed her breath, raising and falling with every short breath she could make from the explosive orgasm. "Mmmmn, Rima wants more." She striped off her soaked pantie and circled her clit with the black pen. She pushed the pen into her begging pussy. The grip area for your fingers caused conflict in her lower area but was resolved with a twist and moan. It was thin, but long. When she twisted it around her insides it caused a shiver to run down her back.

"Aaaaahnnn." She threw her head back, no longer sucking her nips. Her hand ached, it was getting tired of thrusting. "I'm coming!"

And with those last words her back lifted and her fingers dripped white. "Mmmn, I guess breaks over." She pulled out the pen and licked it clean. She punched the tip out and continued to write on her notes.


	2. Yaya's Truth or Dare

Yaya's Truth or Dare

Rima entered the classroom with no under garments to tease herself. And to tease everyone else... she wore a tight white blouse and a shorter than normal skirt. She unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt and used her hand to hold up one part of the skirt. Her smile showed lust and flirtation. As she walked over to her chair she dropped her pencil on the floor.

"Oops." Her eyes sparkled. The boys around the room gulped and ran to see the back side of her. She bent down and picked up the pencil. She felt her pussy moisten and the air graze it. Every boy held onto their erections. She put her hand back, as if to pull down her skirt, but instead she pushed a finger in.

A few boys groaned and rushed to the bathroom. She smirked and stood up. Girls looked at her disgusted by her sluttiness. She finally sat down at her seat. Around her desk were Amu, Utau and Yaya. No, they were not as big of a slut as Rima, but they were pretty showy.

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Utau opened her backpack to reveal many toys. "I have more in my locker."

Amu blushed. "No!"

Yaya giggled, "Okay, dare."

"I dare you to spread your legs out on Rima's desk and put this giant red dildo into your pussy then put this blue pearl one into your ass." Yaya smiled, "Deal."

Without any hesitation she quickly sat on Rima's desk. Her legs were toned and pale. They spread open to a perfect split, then slowly rose into the air, giving a perfect view of her panties. The guys all stared at her. She removed her panties by untieing the two bows and licked her fingers. She rubbed her clit to get a little more wet, since the crowd could already give her an orgasm.

She stuck the red dildo into her pussy. "Oh yes!" She screamed. She pumped it in and out many times. The boys began to rub themselves through their shorts and pants. She smiled and got on her knees, giving a great view of her ass. She gasped as she thrusted in the blue one. "Fu-" she mumbled and shivered.

The bell rang and she got down from the stage. "That's all for the show boys. Thanks for viewing." She winked.

Rima gave one last thing to the boys and they all came in their shorts. Her tongue grazed the desk and sucked up all of the juices Yaya excreted. "Yum." She licked her lips.

The teacher walked into the room. "Settle down kids." He was a 48 year old man and was already tired of being a teacher.

Saaya raised her hand, "Sensei, Rima and Yaya are being sluts."

Everyone gasped at her language. "Can you prove this?"

"Yaya demonstrated how a dick enters the pussy before the bell rang. Ask everyone else."

"Class?" No one raised their hand.

"I see, Yamabuki-san, you mustn't tell a lie."

"I am not!"

"That's enough, we'll start the day with a bit of meditation. If everyone would close their eyes. Everyone followed except Yaya. She sat in the first row, right in front of him. She bit her lip and noticed how her teacher wasn't closing his eyes. In fact he was looking right at her.

She looked around to find that everyone really was closing their eyes and so she got an idea. She quietly spread her legs and winked at her Sensei. He backed up a bit to get a better view of her body. She reached down and found the red dildo. She began to move it in and out, as far as it could go out and as far as it could go in. Lewd noises filled the classroom. Her pussy wouldn't stop getting wetter and wetter.

The teacher moved behind his desk so no one would notice his hand pulsing his dick to her rhythm. He knew this had to be quick. He was already very erect. How long could he keep meditation time?

She was so close to cumming. Her hips moved with her hand and the dildo. The boy sitting behind her could feel the movements and wanted to grab her small tits so badly. His meditation was infected with thoughts of fucking the innocent-looking girl

She made one small whimper and came all over the seat, her back ached away from the seat. She panted softly and caught her teacher wipe his hand with a tissue.

He smiled at her, "End of meditation, class."


	3. New Found Interest

(A lemon between Utau and Ikuto)

The blonde wore her hair down and wavy. She walked downstairs quietly. She wore black crossed tights, a large black coat that covered her torso that barely covered her crotch, and hot red pumps.

As she tried to open the door she heard a voice call her name.

"Utau."

She turned around, "Yes, Ikuto?"

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I'm going out." When in reality she was going to Kukai's and was especially hoping to give her virginity to him.

Ikuto walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" She shouted.

He dragged her into his room, the room closest to the front door, and closed the door behind them. "Hey!" She broke off his hand from her wrist. "What are you doing?! You can't just do that to your sister! Let alone a woman!"

He put his hand against the wall, making the space between them decline. "If you think I'd let you go out to Kukai..." He didn't finish his sentence when he tilted his head, bent down a bit, and kissed her neck. Utau's head shifted a bit to get the best sensation ever. He stopped after giving her a hickey, marking his territory. "...and give your virginity up to him..." He lifted her chin and they gazed into each other's lustful eyes. "Then you're wrong."

"Ikuto... I want to. He's not forcing me... So let me leave." Her voice gentled.

"Nuh-uh-uh." He shook his head. "You're mine." Her eyes widened. And she thought to herself quickly, 'I have to get out of here!'

Utau felt for the door knob. 'Got it!' But as she tried to turn it it seemed locked. But from the outside?!

He smirked, "Trying to escape?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his bed.

"Stop this Ikuto!" Her voice was cut off by a deep kiss. His mouth invaded hers. Their tongues battled. She couldn't help but kiss back. She could feel him unbuttoned her coat.

"Ikuto..." She moaned into him. He felt himself harden. He removed her coat to see parts of Utau he had only masturbated, I mean dreamed about! An Utau in lingerie.

It was black and lacy. It exposed her round white ass and her large tits. Her nipple poked through the sheer fabric separating them from the air. She looked so hot and slutty. He wanted it so bad.

"So this was the show Kukai was gonna get?" He pushed her on the bed and smirked. "I'm glad I got to get the previews." Ikuto moved her higher up so he would have room to explore her curvy body.

He placed his knee in between her legs and moved it to run against her covered pussy. Ikuto lightly ran his fingers across her nipples causing her to shiver and her pussy to throb.

"Iku-" she felt herself moaning and wanting more. 'Maybe it's okay if we have a little practice before I do it with Kukai.'

"Yes, Utau?" His voice vibrating in her ears. He licked and nibbled her weak spots. They never had full on sex before, but he's touched a few places that were quite sensative.

"I want you."

"Hm?" He smirked and started to make tiny circles around her clit.

"Ahnmnnnn." She held onto the headboard above his bed. "I want you Ikuto! Take my body! My pussy needs your cock. Please!"

He stopped touching her pussy. "But first, let me have a little fun." He pulled from his drawer a vibrator with a remote control. "This is what's going to go inside of you." He undid the two bows on the side of her hips from her bottom lingerie. His finger lightly rubbed her clit.

"Mmmn."

"While I..." He slid it in, lingerie and all, quite easily from how wet she was, and turned it on to level 1. "Get titty-fucked."

She moved her hips, following the vibrations in her. It felt so good. And she could cum at any second from how turned on she was. Utau saw how big his dick was. It was incredible! Oh how she wanted it in her so bad.

He touched her pussy for some of the wetness and placed some of it on her tits for lube. "Here I go." He pushed her soft boobs around his member. It felt so soft and tight. She kept moaning, turning him on immensely. "The better you tittyfuck me..." He got closer to her ear, "The higher your vibrator level will grow." He ended this with a bite on the ear.

He raised her vibrator to level 3. "Oh god. Mmm m." She wailed like a tiny dog begging for more. "Hm, you like that Utau? Do you like that?"

"N-yeah yeah yeah ooohhhh yes!"

He pinched her nipples and felt himself come close. Her tits were just too good. "Oh fuck." He said. "I'm gonna cum. He rubbed himself with her boobs faster until he sprayed his jizz on her face and her giant marshmallows. She still bucked her hips. "For your reward from making me cum." He raised the vibrator to the highest level. She instantly came again and lifted her self off from the bed. The vibrator slipped out from her continuous cum and wetness.

"Mnnn." He made the sound while he licked the vibrator. "Tastes good."

He slowly pulled out her Lacy underwear. With every fold of the fabric that came out of her pussy, a thousand shivers went down her back. The fabric was airy but it tickled her insides and made her want him in her so bad.

She still breathed heavily from her previous orgasm. "Ikuto..." She smiled. "You'll have to let me borrow that vibrator."

He spurred near her ear, "Come visit me more often." She laughed a bit.

"I'm coming in." He positioned himself at the start of her pink folds.

"Come in. You're what I want inside of me!"

"Utau!" He groaned as he thrusted only half of his dick in her pink hole.

"Ahn ahn ahnnnnn, Ikuto, it's going in, it's going in. Mmnnnann."

He grunted and pushed himself all of the way in, with much ease from her juice that lined the inside of her. "Fuck your tight." She moaned. How could sex feel this good. All of this time she masturbated with her fingers entering her, the hairbrushes that became covered in her juices, the vibrators that were clenched by her pussy, nothing was compared to a real man's dick!

"Mmmmn, this never happened before. Mmmmn I want more. Please please harder!"

He flipped her around for doggy style. "Ready?"

She nodded with a moan. Somehow he managed to move even faster than before. Causing her to have an orgasm instantly.

"Oh my god oh my god. Yes yes yes! Uahhh Yes oh fuck. I'm cumming."

"I'm still sensitive and you're still moving!"

Her eyes rolled back and her legs shivered she needed a break but this just felt too good. "Aaaahhhhn." She orgasmed again.

He raised one of her legs to push himself in even deeper. "Fuuuu- oh my gosh. Mmyesss! Ahhhgndhdn fuck."

"I'm gonna cum in you." He pulled her back by her long hair moaned in her ear. "I'm gonna put my cum in your pussy as you get rammed by Kukai. It's going to pour out of your pussy as you walk to his house. And it's going to stain his bedsheets."

"Ohhh yes give it to me now. Give it to me Ikuto! Mmmn fuck. Oh God yes yes yes yes!"

He thrusted in and came into her pussy. Utau began shaking from pleasure. "Ikuto..." She moaned. He removed his dick and quickly jerked himself off. White cream came flowing out and covered her backside.

He lay beside her, "You may go to Kukai's now."

She smiled, "Maybe I won't have to anymore." They looked at each other and laughed.


	4. Cucumber

(I forgot to mention that the stories don't always follow after each other. Sometimes it'll be Rima with a completely different persona. Thanks for reading!)

Cucumber

"Okay, thanks mom." Rima ran up to her room. Her hoodie pocket was heavy and full. She turned the handle to her bedroom door, hurried in, and shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She slowed her breath down from anticipation. The curvy blonde removed the object from her pocket and threw it on to her sheets.

It took her less than a minute to remove her clothes, leaving her lacy under garments on, and to hop onto her bed. She smiled as she lifted up the green cucumber to her eyes. "This is gonna be good." She started to suck the cucumber's skin. Her lips surrounded all of it's bumps and she took in as much of the green soon to be dildo as she could. Her fingers explored her lower regions and began pumping themselves in and out of her pink folds. Besides, the cucumber and her hole both had to be wet for it to go inside of her! And her dripping wet pussy was more than prepared anyways. She didn't want to gag, but she needed a bit of excitement! She pushed it further back and felt the round top of it hit her throat. She gagged and pushed it out of her mouth. The cucumber fell on her leg, making her thigh wet. But she wanted a bit more practice.

"Mmm." Her lips made slurpy and wet lewd sounds as she sucked around the bumps and edges of the fruit. She imagined a plentiful of men, forcing their dick's in her mouth and down her throat.

Rima pulled her three fingers out of her drenched pussy. "Perfect."

She laid her legs apart and positioned the cucumber at her entrance. As she started to push it in she gasped and panted. Oh how good this was gonna feel! She pushed more than just the tip into her pink folds, making her shiver with pleasure. As she tried her best to stuff the rest in, she realized how much she underestimated the size of it to be. But sure enough if a large male can fit, so can a fruit right?

She could feel her pussy get tight and knew she had to get more wet. She pondered and glanced around the room. No water or lube. Then she got a huge idea. She pulled her panties up, making sure the cucumber was in it's place, and walked down the staircases wearing nothing but her panties. Not even a bra.

Her mom should be in her bed, and if she wasn't this could end up being fun. But as Rima silently walked, her mother was actually asleep on the couch. This made Rima even more wet. She pranced to the kitchen and got herself a banana and a cup of water. It spilled a bit on the counter, so she used her tits to wipe it off.

As she was just about to leave and go to her room, she got a sudden need to play. She walked over to her mom, who was dead asleep, and jumped a few times, making her tits move and juggle. She tore down her panties and danced like a stripper around her. She even moaned. "How do you like this mom?" She bent her ass over her mom's face. Hmm? You raised a slut like me, oh!" She moved the cucumber in and out, causing very loud sounds and some of her lewd juices to drip out.

Rima giggled and ran back upstairs. She removed her pink undies and climbed onto her bed. "Ready Rima?" She said.

She poured some water on the cucumber and pushed it in slowly. "Ahnnnnn." The cucumber slid into her hot slit. The deeper it went in, the louder she screamed. "Ah fuck!" The big titted blonde got as much of it as could fit and began twirling it inside of her. The movemt caused her body to shiver.

"Ohhh shit!" She started pushing it in and out. Each time she pushed it in, the need to gasp from it's size made her go crazy with lust. Rima grabbed the banana with her spare hand, not stopping the penetration, and placed it at the start of her ass hole. "Fuck me good mmmm, Fuck me hard!" She screamed as she imagined a man shoving his cock into her ass. The feeling of these fruits ravaging her body made her feel so blissful! Oh how she wished she had more.

The banana and cucumber rubbed against her walls. She could feel the pressure and heat building up. The banana's curve made her mind go blank. Oh how she loved getting rammed in her anus.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She never stopped moving even when she came. "Must keep going!" She shouted. The wetness from deep inside her pussy squirted out all over her bed. The extra lube was making it harder for her to feel good so she pulled the green dildo out and began rubbing her clit.

"Please please god oh oh!" She rubbed herself hard and fast. The pleasure was unbelievable and so pleasurable. Her body kept shaking from the intense orgasm she experienced. Her foot was curved and her toes curled around her sheets. Her back lifted off from the bed. Rima removed the banana and threw it somewhere else. And looked at the cucumber.

She lifted the it up and smiled. "Thank you for the meal." She put it to her mouth and tasted her insides. It was sweet with a tiny bit of tanginess. Her teeth bit off a piece of it and she savored the flavor. "Well that went well." She giggled and continued eating the cucumber to "get rid of the evidence."


End file.
